Tools of the Trade
by maniacmuppet13
Summary: Felix is called to Sgt. Calhoun's office in Hero's Duty to do some simple fixing. Little does he know what is in store for him. Hero's Cuties one-shot, rated M for a reason.


**Hello everyone! This is my first time writing Hero's Cuties and my first time writing M-rated content. I do accept constructive criticism but no flames please!**

**This was inspired by a NSFW picture but honestly cannot remember where I saw it.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sergeant Tamora Calhoun sighed impatiently, glancing down at her watch. "Where is he?" she muttered, pacing back and forth in her office.

The office was simple but adequate. A desk, littered with paperwork which threatened to spill over the sides at any moment, sat at the back of the room, directly opposite the door. To the left was a large filing cabinet and behind the desk was a black leather chair, which as of five minutes ago was completely intact.

Tamora glanced over at the broken article and rolled her eyes in exasperation. Today was her allocated day to catch up on the administration aspect of Hero's Duty and here she was, helplessly surveying the damage to the chair and realising there was nothing she could do about it.

She didn't like that feeling.

A familiar sound broke Tamora from her thoughts and she opened the door in anticipation of his arrival. The sergeant was met by a startled handyman, who had just raised his hand to knock.

"O-oh, hello ma'am," Felix stuttered, quickly regaining his composure. "I've just received a call from one of your men explaining that - "

He was quickly cut off by her curt "this way" as she stepped back to allow him to enter the room, before turning swiftly on her heel and marching towards her desk. Felix watched her for a brief moment, quickly reminiscing about the kiss they shared on the bridge. It had been a couple of days since the whole episode involving Ralph and his escapades, but Felix was too frightened of losing his dynamite gal forever than to ask if she felt the same during that kiss as he did.

"The chair needs fixing," Tamora stated, bringing him out of his thoughts and gesturing towards what he only could have imagined as once being a standard item of furniture.

"Jiminy," he murmured, walking towards the mess of plastic and leather. "What happened to it?"

Sh glanced down at the handyman, feeling ever so slightly embarrassed, although she would never admit it. "I thought the chair was a Cy-Bug." Felix looked slightly confused, so she continued. "I've only been in here once and when I walked in today I didn't switch the light on first. I saw a black mass behind the desk and didn't think twice before firing."

Felix nodded and made his way around behind the desk. Smiling up at her, he adjusted his cap and pulled out his golden hammer. "Don't worry ma'am, I can fix it!"

Tamora cocked her head slightly and let a small smirk play across her lips. His presence relaxed her and she began to forget the paperwork as she watched Felix fix the chair and slip the tool back into his belt.

Satisfied that the chair was once again fit for purpose, it was with a heavy heart that he realised he would have to leave the sergeant to her work. He could envision the immediate future clearly: he would go home and spend the rest of the day with the Nicelanders, fixing little things here and there, albeit wishing he was with her, re-enacting that kiss over and...

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door shutting and the lock being turned. The room went black and Felix froze as he willed his eyes to adjust. Red light from the adjacent room eminated weakly through the thick, almost impermeable glass, allowing the handyman to have a very vague idea of his immediate surroundings, although he was unable to see anything properly. He could feel his breathing getting shallow but he tried to ignore it.

"Ma - ma'am?" Felix called. "The l-lights appear to be br-broken. Do you want me to fix them?"

He was met by an unnerving silence, but something in his code told him that he wasn't alone. However, this wasn't enough to stop him from yelping in fright and shutting his eyes tightly when he felt hands wrap around him from behind and pull him backwards. Disorientated and paralysed by fear, it was only when he felt the hands let go that he allowed himself to tentatively open his eyes, realising, as he slowly came to his senses, that he was now sitting in the chair he fixed only moments ago.

His whole body was tense but before he could begin to try and make out who was in the room with him he was pushed backwards into the chair by the force of the kiss that met his lips, knocking his hat off in the process.

Felix was in shock as he struggled to break free, but the same strong hands gripped his forearms, rendering his feeble attempts useless. It was only when his attacker briefly pulled away for air that managed to squeal out.

"Shut up Fix-It," the sergeant growled, as she once again forced him backwards into the chair and resumed kissing him.

Felix couldn't believe it. His dynamite gal had him at her mercy, but now that he knew it was her, there was no way he could say that he wasn't enjoying every moment of it. He opened his mouth slightly and her tongue immediately swept in, causing him to moan as the kissing became deeper. Although this was new to him, he could feel that there was an urgency behind her actions, a want.

Tamora explored his mouth, savouring the taste and the feel of his tongue twisting with hers. The first time they kissed had been sweet, almost innocent. This time was different. She wanted him. She needed him.

Her kissing veered off his lips as she made his way to his neck. Felix gasped at the sensation, the tightening of his jeans worsening by the second as she nipped and sucked at the soft flesh. Her deft hands quickly worked the buttons on his shirt and before he could react, his chest and stomach were exposed to the cool air, causing goosebumps to ripple across his skin. He shivered with delight, running his hands through her hair as her kisses got even lower, grazing his collarbone and continuing down to his abdomen.

Pulling back from her kissing, Tamora reached up and pulled the gloves off his hands, tossing them to one side. Adjusting her kneeling position slightly to get more comfortable, she wasted no time in unbuckling his tool belt and undoing the button on his jeans, yanking them down his legs in one swift movement. Felix was caught completely off guard and his cheeks immediately reddened.

"Oh my land, ma'am, what are you -"

"It's Tamora, soldier," she interrupted, before placing either hand on the inside of his thighs, sliding them higher as her tongue slowly started to dance and twist around his thickness. To say she was surprised of his endowment would be an understatement, but she just grinned as she continued to play with him.

Tamora. Her name was absolutely beautiful, but Felix didn't have a chance to marvel at it before he was overloaded with sensation. A lusty moan escaped his throat as Tamora took him in her mouth. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and as much as he wanted to please her and return the favour, he could do nothing but sit there and drown in pleasure.

"Oh, T-Tammy, Tammy," Felix groaned, feeling a tightening in his stomach. His bare hands twisted through her hair and over her shoulders, nails digging into her skin as he writhed beneath her.

Tamora was secretly relishing the effects this was having on the little handyman. She was used to being a leader and being in charge, but the power she felt over Felix right now was nothing she had ever experienced before. She loved the noises he made; the way his hips bucked forwards towards her to increase his pleasure, the way his hardness pulsed and throbbed in her mouth. She shivered with want as his nails bit into her shoulder and he continued to moan her name.

She could feel that he was getting close. Tamora picked up her speed and tilted her head slightly to adjust the angle, before wrapping her fingers around him and pumping, tongue swirling around his tip.

Felix gripped the sides of the leather chair, gasping as she increased her speed, knuckles turning white as he felt the knotting in his stomach wind tighter and tighter...

"Oh, yeah, Tammy!" Felix cried as he spiralled upwards, her mouth now clamped around him, drinking everything he had to offer. His hands found their way to her hair, weaving through her blonde locks as he came crashing back down, eyes half lidded with desire and panting heavily.

Tamora lay her head on his lap for a few moments as Felix ran his fingers gently through her hair. Leaning up to give him a quick kiss, she stood up and walked over to the door, flicking the switch.

Light flooded the room, causing Felix to blink hard as he adjusted to the sudden change. He stared at Tamora in awe, at a loss for words, as she turned around and smiled at him.

"I could tell that you were too scared to ask me out, Fix-It, so I thought I'd make the first move."

Felix smiled shyly, his cheeks still stained with the honeyglows as he started to redress himself. Before he was finished, Tamora was back kneeling in front of him, helping him to pull up his jeans and refit his toolbelt. A smirk crept across her features as she caught sight of his golden hammer.

"Y'know what, pint size?"

"What's that ma - uh, Tammy?" Felix responded, noticing the look on her face.

Holding his gaze as she ran her hand over his manhood, she grinned. "I think this just might be my favourite tool of yours."


End file.
